danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Maki Harukawa
|kanji talent=• 超高校級の「保育士」 • 超高校級の「暗殺者」 |romaji talent=• chō kōkō-kyū no "hoikushi" • chō kōkō-kyū no "ansatsusha" |translated talent=• Super High School Level Nursery School Teacher • Super High School Level Assassin |gender= |height= |weight=44 kg (97 lbs) |birth_date= |chest_size=77 cm (30") |bmi=17.2 |blood_type=A |likes=Morning lake shores |dislikes=Winter lake shores |family= |participated=Killing Game Semester |execution=The End of Gifted Inmates Academy |fates=• Survived her execution • Escaped from the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |status=Alive |affiliation= |previous_affiliation=• Brave Heart Hall High SchoolTranslated List V3 Students' Former High Schools • Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |game debut=''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |manga debut=''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' |game portrayal= Maaya Sakamoto Erica Mendez }} Maki Harukawa (春川 魔姫 Harukawa Maki) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the Killing Game Semester. Maki has the title Ultimate Child CaregiverDanganronpa US Official Site (超高校級の「保育士」 chō kōkō-kyū no "hoikushi" lit. Super High School Level Nursery School Teacher). She was raised in an orphanage, where she learned to take care of children.Harukawa's profile. History Early life Maki was an orphan and her talent was recognized while she was helping out at the orphanage that raised her. However, she did not choose to take care of children and doesn't even like children. She was simply made to help out. During her high school days, Maki attended Brave Heart Hall High School (勇心館高校). Prior to the Killing Game Semester The Gopher Plan The True Event Killing Game Semester The Wallflower Maki's Decisive Plan Confusion and Conclusion Uncovering the Truth Maki's Fate Creation and Development Name ---- Maki's given name, written 魔姫, means "demon princess" while her last name, 春川 Harukawa, means "river of spring". Alternate Fates ---- In Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version), Maki was seen in the hallway giving her short introduction to Kaede Akamatsu as the Ultimate Child Caregiver. She states that even though she's unsociable and hates children, they loved her. This is somewhat become a mystery to her, speculating that maybe because she took care of them well. Kaede commented that the children could see Maki's true soul and thinking that she's actually capable of deep love. Appearance Maki is a young woman of common height with a rather slim physique, although she does possess some muscle. She has red eyes and long, dark brown hair that she chooses to keep in pigtails held by two red hair ties. She has bangs, as well as two small strands of hair that fall at the sides of her head, the one falling at her right side being a bit longer. Maki also has a beauty mark under her left eye. She dons a scarlet-colored sailor outfit accompanied by thigh-high socks of the same color, a black plaid skirt with a slight green tint, and brown ankle boots. Her accessories include a black bracelet, small, circular earrings, a white hairpin at the side of her head and a flower pin on her right shoulder. Personality Maki appears to have a very serious personality, as she doesn't really seem to smile much if at all. The only notable exception is the poster which shows her with a mysterious smile, having a finger over her lips, which is a sign of secrecy. Despite her cute appearance, Maki is described as a hostile misanthrope of few words. She is very aware that she comes across as unfriendly and prefers to be alone. In general, she dislikes people and thus she is not very cooperative, and can be stubborn. She talks very little, so when she does, she states things clearly and she appears to be very confident about her arguments. She also has a sharp tongue, and sometimes talks in a cold sarcastic manner. While not the type to assertively act on her own, she is stated to have guts and willing to take action when it suits her. Despite her distant and unfriendly personality, Maki is good at taking care of others. She is very popular among children, even though she dislikes them.Harukawa's profile from the official website. According to Kaede Akamatsu, Maki is actually capable of deep love, something that children might be able to see, explaining their attachment to her. She also shows a more caring side when she accepts gifts and is invited by Kaede to spend time together. Talent Ultimate Child Caregiver Having been raised in an orphanage, Maki is very skilled at taking care of others, as she was ordered to take care of the younger children. She is loved by many children, even though she herself doesn't like kids. Kaede has stated that the children may be attached to Maki because they could see her true soul and capability of deep love. In other languages Maki's talent as it appears in official translations of ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Relationships :Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles: Kaito Momota Shuichi Saihara Kokichi Oma Kaede Akamatsu After Maki reveals her title as the Ultimate Child Caregiver to Kaede, she states that she hates children despite the fact that they love her. Kaede, however, mentioned that the children could see Maki's true soul and that she is actually capable of deep love.[http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/154722624103/ndrv3-demo-summary Danganronpa V3 demo summary.] Quotes |-|DRV3 Demo= List of Appearances Games= *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version)'' |-|Manga= *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' Trivia *Maki's birthday (February 2) coincides with Japan's national holiday , the day before the beginning of spring. A special ritual holds during this day to cleanse away all the evil of the former year and drive away disease-bringing evil spirits for the year to come. This special ritual is called mamemaki (豆撒き). **This is a joke to her given name kanji (魔姫), which means demon princess. **'Makis first name is a reference to the ritual mame'maki', while her last name, '''Haru'kawa referenced to the Spring (春 haru) season.Maki Harukawa's birthday coincides with Setsubun, pointed out by Jinjojess on Tumblr *Maki, along with K1-B0 and Kaito, was the first new character revealed for Danganronpa V3 in November 2015. However, their names and talents weren't revealed until ten months later in September 2016. *She was originally speculated as a possible protagonist (and thus the first female protagonist in the numbered game series) before Kaede Akamatsu was introduced as the main protagonist. *Maki's hairstyle is similar to one of Komaru Naegi's beta designs. *Maki's Japanese voice actress, Maaya Sakamoto, is married to Korekiyo Shinguji's Japanese voice actor Kenichi Suzumura. *Maki's English voice actress, Erica Mendez, also voices Nagisa Shingetsu. * In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Maki the 9th most popular Danganronpa V3 student.MyNavi Poll (春巻き). **Coincidentally, the nickname was also given to her by some fans prior to the release of the game. *In Japan, a beauty mark under the eye is symbolism of a hard, sorrow-filled life, as it resembles a tear falling from an eye. This could be foreshadowing to her life as an assassin.}} References Navigation ru:Маки Харукава es:Maki Harukawa pl:Maki Harukawa fr:Maki Harukawa Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Killers Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Survived Execution Category:Killing Game Survivors